


Pull Down the Covers

by oanja



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, M/M, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: Tom talks about how he's going to put a baby in Latts while they fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kayim for beta, all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Damn, I'm always late for the party, or maybe I just always pick the pairings that are doomed to be torn apart. (mostly I should just blame myself for being such a slow writer that this type of thing has time to happen)

Tom’s been watching Latts the whole day. It’s July and they’ve been spending time together at Latts’ parents cottage for the past few days. It’s been a really nice chill time, even though Latts has a huge family and seems to have cousins and aunts and uncles coming out the woodwork all the time. The cottage has been invaded by various kids, the smallest still babies and the oldest nearing teenage years and sulky for having to come to some lame cottage.

Kids have a funny effect on Latts. He gets all patient and kind and - most importantly - total mush in their tiny hands. The smaller the kid the more obvious the effect.

It’s kinda hilarious to watch. The only drawback is that Tom doesn’t even get to spend much time with Latts when there are kids around, and he’s stopped trying to pry him out. Latts’ brothers are cool too and they usually escape on the lake with a cooler of beer and some fishing rods. Usually the fishing equipment isn’t just for show either and they manage to catch some fish.

That evening after the barbecue,when everyone has either left or gone to bed, Tom closes the door of their room and grins at Latts.

Their room has twin beds that they push together for the night and pull apart in the morning for appearances sake. Tom isn’t sure why they even bother, as he’s pretty sure everyone knows they’re together, but Latts is insistent on it and it’s easier not to argue.

“What?” Latts asks and crosses his arms above his head, stretching languorously, which shows off his arms and pecks. He’s gotten some sun this summer and Latts’ skin looks almost golden against the white sheets.

Tom doesn’t say anything, just tosses his boxers towards his suitcase and climbs onto the bed naked.

“You want to get laid then?” Latts asks and his eyes roam Tom’s body appreciatively. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Tom says and pulls the covers down completely and isn’t surprised to see that Latts is naked under the covers.

Latts licks his lips and avoids Tom’s eyes as he opens his legs wider so Tom can fit between them. Latts isn’t the coy type, not usually, so Tom has a pretty good idea what this means.

He brushes a finger down Latts taint and to his hole, which feels slick and gives in easily when he pushes past the ring of muscle.

“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Tom says and pushes his finger in deeper, making Latts shiver and shift under him.

“I know what’s gotten you this easy and wet for me.You’ve been thinking about it all day, haven’t you?” Tom teases and pushes another finger in. There’s almost no resistance and Latts blushes and bites his lip as a thin whine escapes him.

Tom leans in to kiss Latts’ throat, feeling the pulse thunder under the skin. He kisses his way up to Latts’ ear and whispers. “You want me to knock you up, don’t you?”

As he asks this he pushes his fingers against Latts’ prostate, which makes Latts gasp and jerk, his knees pulling back and up, exposing himself for Tom even more.

“Come on, I want you to say it,” Tom says and moves down to Latts’ collarbone, which he bites teasingly before going further down, to kiss his nipples.

Latts moans quietly and pushes his chest up to Tom’s face, so Tom can’t help but to laugh. “You’re such a slut, Latts. But that won’t help. Use your words.”

“You fucking asshole, come on!” Latts hisses at him and pushes against Tom’s fingers. He’s hooked his left leg over Tom’s hip and is trying to pull him closer. It’s pretty hard to resist him, and not just because Latts is jacked.

“Nope, that’s not the magic word,” Tom says blithely and moves to Latts’ other nipple, giving it a friendly bite as a hello.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Latts gasps and slaps a hand over his mouth, as he’d been pretty loud right then.

Tom muffles his laughter on Latts’ stomach before sitting up properly and looking at Latts under him. He looks amazing, all muscle and power and all that laid bare for him. Sometimes Tom can’t believe how he got this lucky. He’s not going to forget his goal tonight though. He’ll make Latts actually say it out loud.

Tom grabs the lube from the nightstand, slicks up his fingers before pushing in with three. Latts tenses for a moment but then lets it all go and seems to melt into the sheets.

“I’m not going to fuck you until you say it,” Tom says and really hopes Latts will give up soon, because his own dick is so hard and leaking precome already just from looking at Latts like this.

“I can’t, Tom. Come on, don’t make me say it,” Latts begs, but Tom just shakes his head.

He’s so glad for that one bottle of whiskey they’d shared during the All-Star break and how it had encouraged them to talk about their kinks. It’s definitely added some spice into their sexlife. 

“Babe, we both know what you want. Just say it and I’ll give it to you,” Tom says, very reasonably in his own opinion and rotates his fingers carefully. Latts is so ready to get fucked and Tom’s right there with him. He just needs to hear Latts admit that one thing out loud.

“I want you to fuck me,” Latts says, hiding his eyes behind his forearm and biting down on his bicep.

“Not good enough,” Tom singsongs and pulls his fingers out of Latts. His hole starts to close again and Tom teases the rim with his thumb. Tom licks his lips and thinks that if Latts won’t give in soon, he’ll have to bring in the big guns and stick his tongue in. Latts has no defences against a good rimming.

“Ngh, Tom, please? Okay, fuck. I want you to come in me and knock me up. Please, just come on. I need you in me,” Latts is begging and hearing him say it does a number on Tom.

Tom scoots closer, adds a bit more lube and pushes his cock inside. He wants to just ram it in there, it feels like he’s waited for hours, but instead he goes slow and tortures them both, sinking in deeper, inch by agonizingly slow inch.

Latts still feels so tight around him, with a vice-like grip, and he has his thighs around Tom’s hips and keeps squeezing him and pulling him closer. Latts is letting out an almost inaudible whine as Tom pushes in until his pubic bone meets Latts’ butt cheeks and he can’t get any closer or any deeper.

They both take a moment to just breath through the feeling, before Tom leans in to kiss Latts, folding him neatly in half. Latts gasps and his lips are open and pliant as Tom fucks him with his tongue.

There’s no way he can last long with this. Tom sits up properly so he can get some power into his thrusts and really gives it to Latts.

One of the really hot things about fucking at the cottage is that they have to keep quiet, which they are rather bad at in general and it gives the situation an illicit feel.

Latts is obviously feeling it too, he’s hard as a rock and his cock is leaving behind wet smears on his abs as his it bounces with the power of Tom’s thrusts.

Latts has his eyes closed and is covering his mouth with his hand and, even then, muffled groans reach Tom’s ears. Latts looks amazing like this and Tom vows to ask Latts later how he’d feel about gags.

“Don’t be shy now Latts. I’m giving you what you want, show some appreciation.” Tom teases him, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

“Can you feel how deep I am? Can you feel it, the difference? No condom this time. Nothing to stop me from coming inside you, pumping you full of my come, knocking you up. When I’m done with you, you’ll be leaking for hours, I’ll pump you so full.”

Latts whimpers and grabs his cock with a grip that looks painful. Tom has to stop for a second too, because, damn. Latts had almost come from that? He needs a moment to calm down too.

“That sounds good to you, does it? Maybe we should go a bit further with it then. Get you a plug, thick and proper one. One that you couldn’t forget is there. Keeping all my come nice and tidy inside you. How long do you think you could take it? Couple of days? I would just pull the plug out whenever I wanted, fuck into you with no prep. Fuck you wouldn’t need any prep, you slut. Just give it to you over and over, until you were so full of my come it would show, give you a little pudge belly. You’d like that right?” Tom asks and caresses Latts flat stomach. The muscles ripple under his fingers and the moan Latts lets out should be illegal.

“Yeah, please,” Latts begs and his voice sounds wrecked.

Tom shudders. He’s so close to coming. It’s not just Latts who’s getting off on this.

“And then when I finally take the plug out, it doesn’t matter anymore if my come leaks out. You know that right? You’d be pregnant then. Carrying my baby Latts. Our baby.”

“Yeah, I want that, Tom please, I love you,” Latts gasps and reaches for Tom and pulls him down for another kiss.

“Come on, Tom, come inside me, now, do it, I need it so bad.” Latts sounds like he’s about to cry and Tom can’t keep this up anyway, so he gives Latts a few more deep thrusts and comes inside him.

Latts tightens his muscles and it feels like he’s trying to milk Tom’s cock from the inside and it makes Tom shudder and takes his breath away.

When he can think again he pulls out carefully and takes care of the condom. Latts lays there boneless, his legs splayed open like he has no care in the world. He’s come too and Tom curses in awe.

“You came without touching yourself, damn Latts you’ve been keeping things from me,”

Latts opens his eyes and gives him the finger, before groping for some tissues to wipe away the worst of the mess.

“Well maybe you should do a better job of fucking me on the regular and you might see that more often,” he says.

Tom climbs back into bed and they roll over to the half of the bed that isn’t sticky. Latts likes to be the big spoon and even though Tom would never admit it, he likes being the little one.

Latts wraps his arm around Tom and buries his nose into the nape of his neck.

“Was that too weird?” he whispers.

“Fuck no, that was amazing. It’s not like you were the only one getting off on the idea,” Tom answers and laces his fingers together with Latts.

“And… Well I’d do that for real one day. If you want.”

Latts freezes for a moment, but relaxes against Tom’s back and slides his knee between Tom’s legs.

“Yeah?” His voice is soft and quiet, like he thinks Tom would actually joke about this.

“Definitely. When we’re done with hockey, then yeah, just say the word Latts.”

Latts nips the back of his neck the way he knows Tom likes and it makes Tom shiver like it always does.

“Love you too,” Tom says.


End file.
